The Return of the Pharaoh
by Atemi
Summary: When Yug's son Eric gains the Millenium Puzzle and Yami unexpectedly returns,and Yami tells Yugi and Eric of a Darkness more evil than Dartz, can Eric and Yugi save the world together.
1. Getting the Millenium Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Eric Moto, and Atemi who are made up characters just for this story.

The Return of the Pharaoh

By: YamiBakura2000

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of Domino. A boy of sixteen was sitting at a desk. This boy's name was Eric Moto, and he had had the same hair as his Dad, Yugi Moto. Eric was sitting at his desk and on top of the desk was a golden box with hieroglyphs on it, and on the top of the box was a golden eye. Inside of the box were pieces to what Eric thought was a puzzle of some sort.

Eric's Dad was the famous Yugi Moto. Who had become the Champion of the Dueling World, and was named The King of Games. Eric was fascinated with puzzles so his Dad gave him the Millennium Puzzle.

FLASHBACK

"Eric" Yugi said.

'Yeah, Dad" Eric said "Come sit down."

Eric sat down. "I want to give you something." Yugi said

"What." Eric said. "I want to give you this." Yugi said. Yugi showed Eric the box containing the Millennium Puzzle.

"What is it?" Eric said. "This box contains my most prized possession." Yugi said. "What." Eric said. "The Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said.

END FLASHBACK

_1 ½ years later ……… _

I took Eric a year and a half to finally finish the puzzle that his Dad gave him. One day Yugi told Eric the History of Getting the Millennium Puzzle.

FLASBACK

Yugi sat at a desk, and was hunched over a box that contained the Millennium Puzzle that his Grandpa gave him.

"aarrgghhh" "Why can't I do this." Said 16 year old Yugi.

A voice in his head said "You can do this."

So Yugi went back to the puzzle and finished it and as soon as he fitting the last piece into the puzzle, he was blinded by light. He had now become an ancient Pharaoh that was locked inside the puzzle.

As the years went by he competed in Duelist Kingdom against Pegasus and His Millennium Eye, and then competed against Bakura and his Millennium Ring. Then in the Championship round of Battle city against Marik, and his Millennium Rod.

Then Yugi and Yami faced Dartz and the Seal of Orichalios. But as now the time had come to let Yami go. Yami looked at Yugi in Sprit form aand said, "When you have child, give hime the Millenium Puzzle."

"Why." Says Yugi. "Because then we will be reunited." Yami said.

Then he held up the Egyptian God cards to the Tablet and was gone.

END FLASHBACK

Unbeknownst to Eric and Yugi the Puzzle started to glow…..

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but, I thought that it would be smore interesting to the readers to figure out what happens next. **

**Yami Bakura 2000 **


	2. The Finding of the Twins

**Chapter 2 – The Finding of the Twins **

_Last time on: The Return of the Pharaoh – _

_Unbeknownst to Eric and Yugi the Puzzle started to glow…_

Eric and Yugi were swept into Eric mind and Eric noticed two doors, one of which was gold and had an eye in the center and the second door had gold trim with no other markings on it.

"What is this place?" Eric asked. No Answer

"Dad, what is this place?" Eric asked again.

"Your mind." Yugi said. "MY WHAT!" Eric exclaimed

"This is your mind." Yugi said.

"This was the same hallway that I treaded down when I first assembled the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said. Eric was speechless. Yugi opened the door with the eye on it and in the doorway stood seven figures, all of whom Yugi knew.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We are here to give someone back to you and give your son his Yami." Isis said.

"My What!" Eric said. "Your Yami." Yami said.

Eric noticed that the speaker's voice came from a place in the middle of the six figures. The person in the middle was the speaker. He sat in a golden high back chair and was wearing a crown that had the Millennium Eye symbol on it.

Yugi noticed Yami and burst with joy at seeing his partner. "How are you doing Yami" Yugi said. "Fine, Yugi." Yami said.

"Sorry to break up the reunion and all, but who are you? " Eric asked.

"I, Eric Moto am your father's partner, Yami." He said.

"Whosoever completes the Millennium Puzzle gains a partner or Yami." Yami said

"Would you like to meet your partner?" Yami asked Eric. "Yes, I would." Eric said.

Beside Yami appeared a boy of sixteen that was dressed just like Yami.

**To Be Continued….. **


	3. Getting Yami

**Chapter 3 – Getting Yami**

_Last time on The Return of the Pharaoh - _

_Beside Yami appeared a boy of sixteen that was dressed just like Yami. _

_**(I will be referring to Yami as Atem from now on.)**_

"I am the Twin of Atem." The boy said.

"My name is Eric." Eric said. The Boy approached Eric and said, "My name is Atemi." He said. "It's nice to meet you." Eric said. "Likewise." Atemi said.

Atemi turned to his brother Atem and said, "Brother are you going to reunite with your partner?" Atemi asked. "Yes, Atemi, I will." Atem said.

Atem turned to the Guardians and said "Prepare the ritual." Atem said.

"What Ritual?" Eric asked. "The Ritual of the Souls." Atemi said.

"Will we have to go through it to, Atemi?" Eric asked. "Yes, we will." Atemi said.

Atemi turned to Yugi and said, "My brother wants to reunite with you, is that ok." Atemi asked. "Yes it is."Yugi said. Yugi stepped up to the platform as did Atem and the Ritual was done. After the ritual was complete Atem (Yugi) said "Set the ritual up again for Atemi and Eric." The ritual was complete then, Atemi (Eric) said "Wow I feel like I can take on the whole world."

Yugi looked down at himself and was amazed at what was around his neck. The thing around his neck looked just like the Millennium Puzzle, but wasn't the Millennium Puzzle. "What is this?" Yugi asked.

"It is the Shadow Puzzle." Seto said. The puzzle was black and the Eye was blood red.

"You will still be able to switch places with Atem as will Eric with Atemi, and you will gain several new abilities that you never had with the Millennium Puzzle." Isis said

"Eric, the Millennium Puzzle has several abilities that you will have at your disposal." Seto said. "What are they?" Eric asked.

"They are Mind Crush, Sensing the Millennium Items, Switching Places with Atemi, Gaining the Memories of Atemi and vice versa and last but not least, Sensing whether people are possessed and being able to switch control back to the original person.

Yugi's shadow Puzzles abilities are: Creating shadow portals, Shadow Realm, Soul Crush and also being able to switch with Atem and Gaining Memories of Atem and vice versa. …

**To Be Continued**


	4. Beware of Zork Necrophades

**Chapter 4 – Beware of Zork Necrophades **

_Last Time on The Return of the Pharaoh – _

"_They are Mind Crush, Sensing the Millennium Items, Switching Places with Atemi, Gaining the Memories of Atemi and vice versa and last but not least, Sensing whether people are possessed and being able to switch control back to the original person. _

_Yugi's shadow Puzzles abilities are: Creating shadow portals, Shadow Realm, Soul Crush and also being able to switch with Atem and Gaining Memories of Atem and vice versa. _

After gaining a partner and friend in Atemi and being reunited with Atem, Yugi and Eric were given a warning concerning an old enemy that had risen up again in Modern Times.

"Eric, Yugi. There is a new evil that has been reawakened." Said Isis.

"What is it?" asked both Eric and Yugi.

"It is Zork Necrophades." Isis said. "But I thought that Atem had sent him to the shadow realm." Yugi said.

"Yes, but only his body. His soul has been awakened and is now searching out five duelists that Atem has beaten, and when he finds these duelists his soul will split into five parts giving the five duelists an alter ego's that will take over their bodies and act on their hatred of you and Atem and might possibly go after Eric and Atemi, so that is why we gave Atemi to Eric so that you both can help each other beat Zork" Isis said.

"But the duelist's identities still remain secret." Seto said. Isis's Millennium Necklace started to glow…. Isis was shocked at what it showed her. "What did you see Isis?" Seto asked.

"I saw the five duelists that Zork has picked out." Isis said. "Who are they?" Eric and Yugi asked.

"They are: Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, Bakura at a Graveyard, Marik at Atem's Tomb, Seto Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom and Dartz at Atlantis." Isis told them. "Go to each place and challenge them to a duel, and if they show signs of a second soul your Millennium and Shadow Puzzles will glow red and Atem and Atemi will switch place with you and duel them." Seto said. "So, Go and prepare your decks and have a safe trip. They said

They left Eric mind. Then Atemi and Atemi came out into sprit form and talked with each other about Zork Necrophades and the Adventure that will soon happen… **To Be Continued. **


End file.
